


Diary from the Coast

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sun Bathing, playful relationship, seagulls eating gross things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt travel to the coast. There Jaskier gets to enjoy the simple things like his toes in the water, the sun on his face, Geralt at his side...the seagull picking at the drowner Geralt slayed.Just a quiet afternoon where Geralt and Jaskier get to enjoy the coast together.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Diary from the Coast

The hot sun shined down on the pebbly sand as Jaskier buried his toes just above the tide line, watching it rush forth and recede. The call of the gulls echoed in the air, and he took a deep breath and fell back against the sandy shore. A small smile crept across his face. He'd made it to the coast at last.

“Oh to be a bird living on the coast, to fly all day over the open blue,” Jaskier mused to one of those very birds, which had wandered close in search of any scraps he might have hidden on his person or in his satchel with his writing materials.

Looking up at the puffy white clouds that mixed with the vibrant blue of the sky, Jaskier wasn’t sure that there was a single thing lovelier than basking on the shore.

“Or imagine being a siren, diving into the depths of the seas, calling men to their fate.”

The seagull moved off, clearly not beholden to Jaskier’s own siren call. He supposed the dried berries in his satchel weren’t that appealing after all.

Jaskier wasn’t going to let the gull’s trepidation ruin his mood. It had taken him months to reach the coast. Meandering across the Continent wasn’t exactly the fastest method of reaching one’s preferred destination. However, he was here now, at a little cottage right on the beach. Nothing was going to stop him from enjoying it.

He hummed a new composition to himself as the tide lapped at his toes. The sun was directly overhead when a dark shadow passed above him. It was followed by several drops of water being dripped onto his face and chest. 

Jaskier blinked one eye open, squinting up at the figure above him.

“You are in my sun,” he said, eyeing Geralt’s soaked form. His hair was loose and hanging in wet ropes. His leather pants were likely ruined, and his shirt clung to his chest most becomingly.

“The water’s safe,” Geralt grunted, dropping two drowner heads right beside where he lay then placing his sword down much more carefully.

“Really, Geralt?” Jaskier complained, shuffling to the side away from the horrid faces, twisted beyond recognition.

“Mm, likely the couple who built the cottage,” Geralt retorted, sounding completely unfazed by that morbid little detail.

Jaskier made a face. His charming cottage...the scene of a horrific murder, or the shore in front of his charming cottage...right where he was lying perhaps. 

“How do you manage to ruin something as delightful as the coast, Geralt? Take it back. Those are simply the heads of some unfortunate fishermen lured to their merciless, though erotic, demise by sirens. See? Much more romantic.” Jaskier waved his hand as though he could simply dismiss facts and replace them with his own history—much as he did with Geralt’s adventures.

“And much less plausible. But do as you like, you always do,” Geralt said, dropping into the sand beside Jaskier.

“I am sure that you meant that as an insult, but I am enjoying my journey to the coast too much for you to ruin it with your grumbling and all around cantankerous moods,” Jaskier informed him.

“Hmm.” Geralt reached down and pulled off one of his waterlogged boots and tossed it aside before doing the same with the other.

“I was just telling the seagull that there is nothing lovelier than the coast,” Jaskier said, waving his arms about to represent the entire scene around them.

“The seagull trying to steal the drowner eyes?” Geralt asked, and they both looked over to find the seagull pecking out one of the drowner’s eyes.

“I should have given it the dried berries. Now, look at what you’ve done. Oh, it swallowed it whole,” Jaskier said, making a horrified face as the seagull went back for seconds.

“You were saying? Nothing lovelier?” Geralt prompted, sounding wholly amused.

“I don’t know why I brought you,” Jaskier grumbled. “You can’t possibly appreciate the majesty.”

“But I did kill the drowners that would have enjoyed nibbling you while you swam.”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes at Geralt before sniffing at him haughtily. 

Geralt lifted his own hair and twisted the water out of it, right over Jaskier’s face. Jaskier sputtered, trying to block the heavy droplets to little avail.

Jaskier’s mouth flapped open like a dying fish as Geralt smiled down at him. “You bastard!” Jaskier proclaimed, but his protests were cut short by a salty kiss from Geralt who leaned down to him. 

It was a soft kiss that left Jaskier smiling in spite of Geralt’s rude treatment. “Don’t think I will forgive you so easily,” Jaskier told him, reaching up to tuck several locks of hair behind Geralt’s ear.

“Did I get drowner water on you?” Geralt asked innocently. Jaskier’s eyes widened and he made a face. “Should probably wash that off…”

Before Jaskier could react to Geralt’s words, Geralt had him thrown over his shoulder and was marching toward the water.

“You wouldn’t dare! Unhand me you monster! Put me down this very instant,” Jaskier cried, pounding his fist against Geralt’s back. 

He should’ve chosen his words more carefully because Geralt did put him down...dropped him to be exact, right into the water.

Jaskier splashed and sputtered as he went under before finding his feet and coming to the surface. “Why you—” Jaskier coughed as Geralt splashed him. He blinked, unsure that Geralt would have the audacity to do such a juvenile thing, but then Geralt gave him another little splash with the flick of his wrist.

Jaskier dove for him, throwing his limbs around Geralt’s upper body and dragging him down into the coming wave with his momentum. It left them both drenched and blinking water out of their eyes, but Jaskier was not deterred. He cupped water in one hand and splashed at Geralt as he continued to cling to him. His position, wrapped around Geralt, prevented Geralt from splashing him, giving Jaskier the upper hand for the time being.

However, Jaskier didn’t plan for Geralt to sacrifice himself and drag them both beneath the surface. Jaskier also hadn’t taken into account that no matter how impressive his lung capacity, Geralt could hold his breath longer.

When they came back to the surface, Jaskier was gasping and still clinging to Geralt. Sure, he could have released him and simply come up for breath, but that would have been admitting defeat.

“You could ruin even the most impenetrable serenity,” Jaskier huffed, wiping his own hair out of his face.

Geral smiled at him, wiggling his arm free and wrapping his hand around the back of Jaskier’s head then pulling him into a wet kiss. They floated there, kissing as Jaskier kept his legs wrapped around Geralt’s hips. It was lazy and relaxing, just the two of them and the sea. Nothing demanded their attention or skills, and they could just enjoy each other. Eventually, he rested his head against Geralt’s shoulder and just let him worry about keeping them afloat, which he did with ease.

Jaskier was beginning to shiver when Geralt carried him out of the water with one arm beneath his knees and the other around his shoulders. Jaskier smiled as Geralt laid him down in the warm sand and braced himself over him. He leaned down for another slow kiss before rolling into the sand beside Jaskier and pulling Jaskier to him. 

“Oh to be a poet with the sea lapping at his toes and his lover cradled in his arms,” Jaskier mused, smiling over at the seagull which had picked the drowners clean of what it could. 

“You forgot the drowners,” Geralt mumbled, nuzzling Jaskier’s temple. 

“Ignoring is a better word for it,” Jaskier retorted, humming as Geralt pressed a kiss to the side of his head. 

They laid in the warm sun until their clothes had mostly dried. The sun and clouds shifted above them. The tide went out before slowly working its way back toward them. 

This was it. The simple things that reminded Jaskier the rest was worth it. 


End file.
